Desire
by Black Magician Girl sweet
Summary: Mahad envía al Faraón Atem al futuro como regalo de cumpleaños, en un mundo paralelo donde está casado con el orgulloso millonario Seto Kaiba. ¿podrá Atem regresar a su vida en el antiguo Egipto?


_Este fic está dedicado a una gran amiga_

 _ **La Diosa del Pride Yailin 7w7**_

Espero que sea de tu agrado disculpa la tardanza te quiero mucho.

¡ _ **FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS**_!

Los personajes no me pertenecen son de la autoría de Kazuki takahashi

Atem x Seto kaiba

DISARE

El tiempo pasaba lentamente en el sublime Egipto,

El gran faraón y su corte de sacerdotes, velaban por la paz de su nación situación que era muy difícil de llevar por los constantes ataques de su enemigo King Bakura.

Sin embargo ya tenía tiempo de no dar señal de ataques al reino y se respiraba una tranquilidad momentánea.

¿Faraón? , señor, ¿se encuentra bien?

Preguntó su más grande amigo y aliado de nombre Mahad, quién siempre aunque no tuviera tiempo se preocupaba por él y su bienestar.

Atem trató de sonreír, cosa que ya no solía hacer desde que tomó su cargo en el reino, deseaba que le tuvieran respeto y que mejor forma de hacerlo, que ser una persona seria y justiciera.

-Por supuesto, es solo el estrés Mahad, no te preocupes...

No es necesario, sonrió.

-Si tan solo tuviera vacaciones.

-Alteza, es decir Atem, ¿no me digas que lo olvidaste?

-¿Olvidar? , ¿Olvidar que exactamente Mahad?

Lo miró con nerviosismo.

\- Mahad se puso a reír -En verdad es despistado, se lo diré…

-¡Mañana es su cumpleaños su alteza!

-¡Mí cumpleaños! , ¡Por RA! ¿Cómo pude haberlo olvidado se avergonzó , aferrándose más a su silla.

-Su alteza naturalmente yo tengo algo muy especial para usted, quiero que confíe en mí.

-¡mí alma es y será por siempre su eterno sirviente .

-Por eso mismo,

Me propuse aprender y dominar una técnica única, con el fin de hacerlo muy feliz.

-¿Mahad de que técnica hablas?

\- ¡Galaxias! , ¡Milenios! , el tiempo, pasado, presente y futuro, serán para usted mi señor, estarán a su disposición.

Miró a Mahad impresionado, sabía de su potencial por algo era su mejor mago.

-¿Tengo una pregunta Mahad… ¿ Qué piensas darme con tu nueva técnica?

El mago sonríe orgulloso: - Es muy simple alteza...

-¡Sus vacaciones!

Y no unas comunes, serán en el futuro…

-¡¿EHHH?!

-¿Mahad me estás tomando el pelo verdad?

-Claro, te ha dado por el sentido del humor últimamente…

Prepara su conjuro enfrente de Atem.

El círculo mágico de hechizos aparece rodeando al Faraón.

-No se preocupe por lo demás lo tengo solucionado su Alteza, disfrute se lo merece, le gritaba mientras terminaba de hacer su nueva técnica.

¡MAHADDDDDDDDD ESPERA! …

¡NO PUEDES HACERLO!

¡MÍ REINO DEPENDE DE MÍ!

¡NO LO HAGAS!...

¡MAHAD!

¡MAHADDDDDDDDDDDD!

Los ruegos de Atem no sirvieron, Mahad, lo llevó al siglo veintiuno, desapareciendo ante sus ojos.

-En verdad quería verlo feliz, hasta el Faraón merece vacaciones de vez en cuando.

5000 años en el futuro

Atem estaba durmiendo en una bella espaciosa y lujosa cama matrimonial.

Su pálida piel era bañada con los cálidos rayos del sol que tocaban su cuerpo,

Los cantos de los pájaros despiertan a ese bello ángel durmiente, abre sus ojos para quedar atónito…

Lo que sus ojos presencian lo descoloca totalmente.

-¡¿Qué año es este?!

No puede evitar llenarse de pánico hasta que recuerda,

-Era cierto Mahad usó su técnica para darme un regalo incomparable una vacaciones en el futuro…

Trató de calmarse, se sentó en la bella cama con sabanas rojas de seda.

Lo importante es saber en qué siglo estoy,

Y cuál es mi papel en esta era...

Se levanta de la cama, observa todo a su alrededor para sacar sus hipótesis.

Cama matrimonial, -¿Estoy casado? , también puede caber la posibilidad de que, esté en una casa que no es la mía.

Esta vivienda es de personas adineradas, tanto lujo, en esta habitación caben tres casas…

Los candelabros, esos artefactos extraños gigantes y esta tecnología…

Muchas joyas por doquier.

-¡MAMÁ!

-¡Akira me está molestando me quitó mí Dragón de ojos azules!.

Entró llorando azotando la puerta, una niña de cabello tricolor en forma de hoja; trataba de abrazarlo, al mirarla quedó en shock, era igual a él, sin duda era su hija.

Se agachó para brindarle atención a la pequeña,

-¿Akira? Le iba a preguntar quién era, pero el hacerlo lo haría pasar por loco, él era el extraño, es muy probable que todos lo conozcan, más el no a ellos, decidió esperar.

-¿Dónde está tu madre? Le preguntó a la pequeña.

La niña le hizo un puchero.

-¡Mami mala no quiere regañar a Akira como siempre!...

Se quedó helado.

-¿yo soy "mala"? ,

-Llévame con tu madre vamos…

La pequeña, seguía con su berrinche,

-¡Le diré a papi!

Sale corriendo al otro pasillo, saliendo de la habitación.

Me llamó "madre "… no fue equivocación, no lo creo fue dos veces.

Puso su atención al otro lado del cuarto,

Los ventanales, adornados con cortinas muy bellas, cuadros artísticos, y candelabros, decoración inspirada en la época victoriana de los nobles le daba un toque elegante al lugar caminó hacia las fotos que divisó.

Continua recorriendo la habitación, ve una foto con marco y dos personas en ella eran, recién casados…

-¡Qué bonito! Sonrío,

La sostiene con sus manos, para poder distinguir quienes eran esas personas, al darse cuenta de quienes son las dos personas de la foto no lo puede creer.

\- ¡ Por RA!

-¡ ¿Porqué llevo puesto un traje de novia , estoy con Seth!

-¡¿Qué clase de broma es esta?! ,

Se pone la mano en la sien y se sienta en la cama,

\- No, esto no es una broma…

-Yo… yo…

 **Estoy casado con Seth en esta época, soy su mujer.**

Se recuesta de nuevo en la cama,

¿Cómo es esto posible?

Cierra sus ojos, durmiéndose unos minutos para luego ser despertado por…

-¡Mamá despierta!

-¡Mira lo que hice para ti!

\- ¡un collar de rosas blancas!

¡Mamá!

Entra una rubia de unos 14 años,

\- Ven Nefer deja a tu madre, está descansando porque no se siente bien, ya sé vamos a jugar a tu sala de juegos le sonrió a la niña.

Atem ponía atención para poder actuar y encajar en ese lugar.

¿Rebecca es mi niñera? Se preguntó para sí mismo.

-Nefer tu padre ya llegó, vamos a saludarlo.

La niña sale contenta a recibir a su padre dejándolos solos en el inmenso cuarto;

-¿Te sientes mejor señor Atem?

-Sí, no se preocupe, solo necesito descansar…

-Recupérese pronto, él señor kaiba a estado muy preocupado por su salud canceló todas sus citas para poder cuidarlo, el mismo lo ha decidido.

-Con su permiso me retiro...

Rebecca sale y cierra la puerta.

Decide salir a ver a la pareja del Atem de ese mundo.

Encontró una escena adorable a su juicio, un Seto cariñoso con su hija sonriendo abrazados tiernamente como nunca lo había visto, parecía otra persona.

La luz, al salir de la habitación era muy cautivadora pero también el hecho de que ahora pudo ver su tono de piel pálido, se asustó, aun no se acostumbraba a su vida temporal...

Cuando se dio cuenta era tomado por su cintura por el mismo hombre que estaba mirando embelesado, robándole un beso que lo sorprendió de sobremanera, no tenía ese tipo de inclinación.

El atractivo y sensual hombre de tés blanca de ojos azules se acerca a sus oídos muerde levemente su oreja susurrándole

" **No puedo dejar de pensar en ti,**

 **Ni por un instante, espero que ya estés mejor"**

Atem al escuchar su profunda voz y esas palabras susurradas, hacen que su piel se erice, sonrojado se mueve un poco hacia adelante.

Seto deshace su abrazo y se despide con otro beso,

Uniendo sus labios en un beso más pasional,

-Ese comportamiento tuyo me encanta amor, le dijo kaiba para después, ir a despedirse de la niña, trabajaría en su oficina que tenía en la mansión y estar presente por si su esposo lo necesitaba.

Atem está diferente, me alegro que ya haya despertado fue una semana con esa crisis tan extraña,

¿Estarán haciendo bien su trabajo esos 80 médicos?

Revisaré ese asunto más tarde, si no me convence contrataré a otros, si están capacitados para atender a mi adorado esposo que lo demuestren no soporto la mediocridad.

Con esas y otras preocupaciones más, el millonario empresario seguía escribiendo las ideas de su próximo trabajo en su computadora.

Seto era obstinado protegería lo suyo no importa por quienes tenga que pasar, que tenga que hacer para logarlo lo tenía muy claro.

Solo un hombre pudo romper esa barrera de hielo que ponía ante los demás, recuerda esos años como si hubiera sido ayer

Cuando conoció a ese modelo egipcio y el cómo se apoderó de su pensamiento.

Flashback

Su padre estaba orgulloso de él había ganado varios premios por su arduo trabajo y el proyecto que presentó no tuvo contrincante, demostró estar más que calificado para convertirse en el nuevo presidente, la familia Kaiba festejaría ese logro con un gran evento a nivel nacional.

Comida conciertos y pasarela de su propia marca de ropa tenía ya el empresario sumamente nueva pero se aseguraría de que se convirtiera en un éxito.

En ese evento comenzó todo, ni idea tenía de que ese joven

Se convertiría en una persona tan especial.

Su padre se encargaría de contratar la mejor comida para el evento, la música, pero de su propia marca él elegiría los modelos, tenían que ser personas con buena presencia y carisma usarían sus diseños.

Un joven modelo famoso por su gran capacidad para representar las mejores marcas encuentra un anuncio de la industria Kaiba pedían modelos capaces y con experiencia para un evento serían entrevistados por el mismísimo dueño de la marca ,

-kaiba… Hm interesante te demostraré mis habilidades y ganaré ese contrato sonreía alguien de picuda cabellera delgado y pequeño.

El día de la entrevista llegó estaba fastidiado,

\- ¿Ustedes se dicen modelos? ¡que tipo de poses son esos!…

-No me gusta, siguiente pase no tengo todo el día.

Los modelos salían decepcionados algunas chicas lloraban fallaron en darle una buena impresión al líder de la corporación.

Atem entra erguido, con elegancia se sienta en el sillón cruzado de piernas no tenía miedo tenía mucha seguridad.

-Deme su curriculum, no pierda el tiempo y preséntese dijo el orgulloso millonario sin tomarle mucha importancia al joven.

-Mi nombre es Atem mutou Señor Kaiba para servirle declaró coqueto.

\- Procederé con la entrevista

\- Dígame señor mutuo que tiene usted para ofrecerle a la compañía no me convence mucho su estatura necesito modelos altos, argumentó serio con toda sinceridad.

Atem ríe, - así? Las piernas largas no son quienes convencen al cliente Señor, es la actitud segura y confiada hacer él escenario tuyo lograr que las personas te imiten eso es vender no sentir vergüenza de nada y ser espontaneó.

-lo que le ofrezco a la compañía es mi nombre y reputación mi amor por la moda y me dedicación.

 _Ama lo que haces para que eso te ame a ti._)_

Seto se levanta, tus palabras son acertadas hablar es muy fácil demuéstrame que no son lo palabras.

-Te haré la prueba usa esos trajes y trata de convencerme

Haz el escenario tuyo jajajaja si puedes.

Atem se molesta por la actitud arrogante, se quita su ropa sin pudor alguno junto con sus gafas dejando ver su esbelta figura con músculos no tan pronunciados, su vientre plano y trabajado su tono piel blanco, el perfecto peinado puntiagudo en tres colores rasgos femeninos no muy pronunciados fue poniéndose la camisa el pantalón de cuero rasgado y la chaqueta de cuero.

En el estudio estaba mucha utilería una moto, autos, patinetas todo lo necesario para representar un anuncio, era parte del reto combinar los atuendos para logar la escena.

Todo eso debía hacerlo el modelo para demostrar su habilidad bajo presión, idea que puso en práctica Seto y que ningún modelo logró siquiera descifrar.

Atem se decidió por la moto no demoró ni un minuto en planear el anuncio, rápidamente se monta en ella se coloca el casco y la conduce.

Mokuba su hermano estaba grabando cada anuncio para luego ayudar a su hermano a decidirse por el mejor modelo.

Atem conduce la moto a una velocidad moderada haciendo piruetas y saltos con ella luciendo su traje y el vehiculo seto estaba sentado en la banca observando todo, lo vio venir, cuando Atem se estaba acercando se detiene frente a Seto se quita el casco con elegancia lo coloca en la moto dirigiéndose Hasta donde está seto lo empuja suavemente haciendo que se sentara de nuevo en la banca, para sorpresa de él se le sienta en sus piernas agarra su mentón con la mano se acerca lo mira a los ojos, sus labios muy cerca casi rosando la boca del contrario, encontrándose azul y morado entrelazándose ambas miradas era casi como si se detuviera el tiempo.

" _ **Ama lo que haces para que eso también te ame a ti"**_

Acto seguido Atem le guiña un ojo y despacio muy despacio se retira de sus piernas restregándose en su parte intima, donde se había sentado sin pudor alguno.

Se dirige a su moto se sienta mira a la cámara

-Estoy usando " _ **Kaiba Style**_ "

-¿y Tú?

Agarrando su chaqueta, luego se pone su casco para conducir y terminar su escena con saltos en motocicleta regalándole a la cámara ángulos muy hermosos.

Seto no pudo argumentar nada todo fue tan rápido, quedó muy asombrado.

-¡Quién se cree que es! , la verdad había quedado muy impresionado, era un hombre muy hermoso inteligente y audaz

-Planear todo ese anuncio en menos de 5 minutos y retarme de esa manera...

-Hermano ese chico tiene talento le comentó Mokuba

-Me gustó su anuncio.

-Tienes razón Mokuba hiciste una buena observación puede que nos sirva.

Atem se había cambiado de ropa ordenó los trajes y vino con Seto.

-¿Fue de su agrado el anuncio señor Kaiba?

-Fuiste muy atrevido con mi persona, pero no lo hiciste tan mal…

La verdad había quedado fascinado pero no lo diría tan fácilmente.

Estas contratado pero si el día del evento no me convence no te pagaré sonrió victorioso.

-Atem le aseguro que no se va a arrepentir señor Kaiba.

-Me despido tengo cosas que hacer, con su permiso salió sin mirar hacia atrás y siguió su camino hasta la salida.

Desde ese momento no pudo sacar a ese sujeto de su mente, había pasado una semana y no podía olvidar su rostro,

Para distraerse encendió la pantalla plana, para su sorpresa estaban pasando una entrevista de los mejores modelos del país, escuchó mencionar su nombre y por primera vez terminó de ver un programa de esos a los que él llamaba "basura" y juraba que jamás sería un idiota para desperdiciar su valioso tiempo mirando algo como eso.

Mencionan a otra marca muy famosa su competencia, el creador y jefe de la industria declaro tener mucho interés en Yami Yugi y que haría hasta lo imposible por obtener un contrato con él.

No supo porqué pero de inmediato apagó la pantalla, sintió una rabia y coraje extremos, las declaraciones de Marick ishtar le habían quitado la poca paciencia

Nadie se mete con mis empresas ni mis pertenencias refiriéndose a Atem

¡maldito Marick!

¡No lo permitiré!

El día del evento llegó, Atem con su nombre artístico

" Yami Yugi" desfiló lo trajes de la marca oficial de Seto _**"Kaiba Style**_ "

Fue un éxito, comprobó por si mismo la fama de él, cualquier traje lo hacía suyo, todos los atuendos habían nacido para él.

Aun después del evento Marick se presentó en el desfile como espectador tenía su plan Yami Yugi será mi modelo lo convenceré de unirse a mi equipo y luego lo conquistaré.

Lo visitó en el camerino, con un ramo de rosas esperó que saliera.

Sale despreocupadamente solo con un pantalón desaliñad, lo cual Marick agradeció por la sensual vista que Atem le regalaba.

-Hola ya veo eres un fans con gusto firmaré solo dígame en donde sonrío sin malicia alguna.

-Veo que no me conoce aun, ambos somos de Egipto,

-mí nombre es Marick ishtar de la compañía de ropa del mismo nombre sonrío.

Vine a hacerle una oferta la cual no podrá rechazar…

Firme conmigo un contrato no se va arrepentir adoro su trabajo es usted exelente lo elogió , ya terminó su contrato con Kaiba no es así?

-Se queda pensando ya hiba a responder, cuando entra el mismo Seto Kaiba y habla por él jalándolo del brazo para abrazarlo posesivamente.

-¡Él es mi pareja, así que que largate de mi evento no te atrevas a buscarlo más!

Sella su declaración con un beso apasionado en frente de Marick quién se puso furioso y decidió irse tirando las rosas a la basura.

-¡No digo las cosas dos veces!, ¡no soy romántico no va conmigo! no mentí quiero que seas mi pareja ahora depende de ti, ten muy en cuenta que no dejaré que te alejes de mi lado, mataré a quién te ponga una mano encima declaró con una mirada afilada y decidida.

-Atem sonrió... fueron correspondidos mis sentimientos,

Ese día me insinué como una…

Me rebajé porque siempre me has interesado orgulloso, esto solo lo he hecho por ti.

Se pone de puntillas para besarlo.

Acepto lo mismo va para ti…

 **Fin del flasback**

Atem, sabía que su "esposo" lo buscaría para tener sexo, no si al menos fuera mujer no sería tan humillante…

-No quiero…

Era ya de noche y Atem estaba en su cuarto acostado con una bata procurando dormir evitaría el sexo a como diera lugar

Seto después de terminar sus labores llega al cuarto y lo ve durmiendo.

-¿Amor estás bien? Se acerca y besa su frente a lo que Atem de inmediato se tensa.

-No me siento bien, me siento muy agotado y con sueño.

-Seto duerme con una bata también pero con pantalón.

-Duerme amor mañana ordenaré que te hagan exámenes , acaricia su cabellos. Se acuesta en la cama con él y lo abraza.

Atem, estaba muy sonrojado demasiado cerca de un hombre, era la primera vez que lo tocaban tanto y lo peor, hacerse pasar por quién no eres.

En esa situación pasó una semana completa, Seto se preocupaba cada vez más por él.

-Estoy tan confundido, kaiba besándome, en un futuro paralelo donde ambos somos una feliz pareja.

-¡OH RA!, quiero ducharme no me gusta el aspecto que tengo ahora, ¿dónde estará la ropa que debo usar? , vuelve a la habitación y encuentra una caja con una cinta de regalo un moño rosado con una nota adentro del paquete

" _ **usar esto para mi amado marido".**_

Encuentra una bella vestimenta Egipcia, un vestido en color Dorado y tejido, con hebras de oro con zafiros pegados en el en forma de perlas, una corona parecida a la que solía usar, unos zapatos dorados cerrados con poco tacón y un manto de seda color azul aterciopelado.

Él Atem de ese siglo tenía gustos similares a los suyos,

Sonrío podría usar una prenda normal, o eso creía él era todo lo contrario,

Tocan a su puerta, era la sirvienta,

\- **pase** le dijo Atem en voz alta a la mujer.

-¿Señor hoy va usar el traje especial?

Comentó la chica emocionada. Prepararé su baño con pétalos de rosa como de costumbre, déjeme ayudarle con el maquillaje el señor kaiba va a babear con usted,

jajaja

La joven de cabellos rubios y largos ya tenía el baño listo, le entregó al joven su paño,

-Todas las cremas y esencias que me pidió están listas,

Dúchese tranquilo, yo buscaré todo el maquillaje y los perfumes;

Muy alegre y divertida era esa sirvienta, bella también.

-¿Mana? Se preguntó Atem, tratando a cada momento comprender mejor la dimensión donde estaba.

Entonces todas personas que están en este mundo tienen los mismos rostros pero vidas diferentes, suspiró,

Abre la puerta, al observa el lugar queda impresionado,

Una bañera en forma de corazón, "era gigante"

Parecía más una piscina que un yacusi.

Se mete en el yacusi,

El agua estaba a temperatura ambiente, los pétalos la perfumaban, no era mucha la diferencia de su reino a ese lugar, se bañó tranquilamente y relajado.

Sale del baño con la bata de paño color rosa, dirigiéndose a su habitación.

Lo esperaba Mana con la vestimenta lista los adornos y el maquillaje.

-póngase su traje señor yo le ayudaré a ajustarlo a su cuerpo,

-Gracias pero yo… -puedo vestirme solo. Respondió sonrojado.

-No tiene porqué sonrojarse siempre lo ayudo a lucir más radiante, para mí es un placer, sus ojos por un momento parecían corazones.

Atem no podía creerlo como un hombre, no sentiría vergüenza ante una dama que lo vea desnudo y lo vista,

Pero aceptó no quería preocuparlos.

El traje tenía unas tiras que al presionarlas se amoldaban a la figura de Atem perfectamente y quedaban guindando, bien disimuladas como adornos el vestido parecía un corsé.

-Señor le queda perfecto, pintaré su piel con estas sombras color dorado, al verlo la gente pensaría que se habría bronceado.

Aplicó las sombras doradas y plateadas en el ojo de él delineándolo, también le puso máscara en sus pestañas las tenía tupidas, un poco fue suficiente.

Colocó la corona de color plata en su cabeza le puso una hermosa rosa blanca en la parte izquierda de la corona unos velos transparentes detrás de ella entrelazados, arregló las uñas de los pies y manos poniéndoles un bello color dorado.

Para finalizar coloca el manto azul de terciopelo el collar, luego le rocía perfume.

-¡listo! Sonrió ella invitándolo a que se viera en un espejo,

Parece un faraón real señor, le toma fotografías muy contenta.

-Es verdad, bien podría usarlo en mi reino esta prenda.

-¿Cuál reino señor? Preguntó extrañada la joven sirvienta.

-Quise decir que bien un faraón podría haberlo usado sonrió Atem.

-Señor luego me cuenta como le fue con su marido, le guiñó el ojo saliendo de la habitación, dejando a su Majestad rojo como un tomate y sin habla.

Lo que Atem no sabía, era que su otro yo de esa época le contaba todas sus aventuras y fetiches a Mana eran

Las " **best friends".**

Atem sale del cuarto a inspeccionar la mansión, ¿dónde estará mi hija?, ¿Quién será "Akira"?

un cuarto con un símbolo Egipcio llama su atención y pone su mano en el llavín para abrir la puerta.

Era un cuarto espacioso parecido al suyo, con un gran pantalla idéntica a los cines, tenía dos asientos bastantes cómodos, miró a otra dirección encontrando una tienda de ropa con trajes de disfraces.

-¿Una tienda de Disfraces en este lugar?

Los miró todos, habían de policía, estudiante de secundaria, de gato, de coneja eran muy provocativos y sensuales, no le causaron malicia solo muchas preguntas.

-¿Otra piscina?

Habían más cosas pero algo Cruzó por su mente

-¿Una cama Matrimonial también?,

No lo comprendo,

Decidió sentarse en los sillones, vio un cassete con el numero " _ **uno"**_ y decidió ponerlo en VHS, luego se sentó.

Al principio se quedó asustado por los gemidos que en la gigante pantalla que se mostraban, solo pudo reaccionar poniendo una mano tapando su boca de la gran sorpresa que se llevó, al ver los actores de la película.

Eran ellos dos teniendo relaciones sexuales, sexo desenfrenado, muy perverso pero no podía mentir le gustaba lo que veía, no quitó sus ojos de la pantalla, era una sensación extraña, los gemidos de los dos eran descomunales, el crujir de la cama.

-¡Por los Dioses Egipcios!

El Atem de este mundo es un completo pervertido y su marido también.

Atem veía cada escena con algo de temor y al mismo tiempo le parecía interesante, los gritos y gemidos de Atem al ser penetrado lo asustaban, juraría que era doloroso muy doloroso pero su rostro indicaba lo contrario, de pronto siente unos brazos abrazándolo.

-Amor tan temprano y pensando en sexo, era el mismísimo kaiba, lo había encontrado con las manos en la masa.

-No es lo que piensas kaiba yo solo…

Seto se quedaba mirándolo, la "película ya había finalizado"

Lo devoraba con la mirada.

-Debo decirte muchas cosas:

 _ **La primera: -**_ Me Alegro mucho que estés mejor me tranquiliza.

 _ **La segunda: -**_ Hoy estás… no existe palabra para describir lo hermoso y perfecto que te ves con ese traje,

Si no supiera que eres tú, juraría que tengo ante mí al mismísimo gobernador de Egipto.

 _ **La tercera**_ : -No creo que hoy puedas dormir, sonríe orgulloso, -déjame arreglar todo para esta noche, y que estemos tranquilos sin interrupciones y bien atendidos nuestros hijos.

-¿Kaiba qué piensas hacer? , espera… pero su marido seguía hablando por su celular dando órdenes a diestra y siniestra.

-Kisara cancela mis compromisos de mañana, dales vacaciones pagadas a todos mis empleados, que se haga de inmediato no soporto esperar.

-Desde este momento tienen terminantemente prohibido molestarme de alguna manera, ocúpate de todo eso.

Al entrar de nuevo me encargaré de todo como siempre, Adiós.

Marca el celular de Rebecca.

\- Rebecca llévate a nuestros hijos al mejor parque de diversiones, cómprales todo lo que quieran, al regresar duerme con ellos no los pierdas de vista ni por instante, además los guardaespaldas también los vigilarán, así que concéntrate en ellos.

Si llega a pasar alguna emergencia llámame de inmediato ¡solo emergencias! no deseo interrupciones innecesarias.

Rebecca escucha todas las órdenes de su jefe,

\- No se preocupe Señor kaiba se divertirán despreocúpese.

-Eso espero Rebecca. Cuelga el celular para darle toda la atención a su pareja.

-Todo solucionado mi hermosa **flor del Nilo** dijo seto.

Atem sentía algo de temor, era virgen, él de esta época era muy experimentado, lo peor no podría negarse

Estaban casados era parte de su deber recibir a su hombre.

Kaiba se acerca tomándolo de la cintura para besarlo, la caricia es bastante demandante, desesperada, Atem le corresponde temblaba, pero el contacto no le desagradaba.

-Seto siente como tiembla Atem y se extraña, pero no se detiene, desliza sus manos de la cintura hacia abajo tocando las nalgas de su pareja separándolas con ambas manos a cada lado.

-Se-to es-pe-ra... respiraba entrecortado.

Kaiba cierra sus ojos.

\- tu sí sabes cómo excitarme hasta volverme loco, al tal punto de no poder sacarte de mí cabeza.

-¿Acaso es esto una de tus muchas armas para seducirme mi amor?

Un rosto virginal y ese cuerpo escultural con una actitud "inocente",

Le toma del mentón y observa esos ojos morados que tanto le gustan con algo de temor.

-Sumándole el hecho de que no te he hecho el amor en quince días, precisamente hoy ves uno de nuestros videos porno para provocarme aun más, Ríe.

-Hazte responsable de esto mi amor coloca la mano de Atem en su miembro erecto.

-Lo lograste, pierdo el control fácilmente por ti...

Contigo aprendí a valorar mi familia el tiempo que pasaba trabajando sin descanso para lograr mis ambiciones, ya no me llenan como antes, te has convertido en una parte muy importante de mi vida, hiciste que creyera en el amor.

Atem ya sabía que Seto era un hombre muy sensual y atractivo, pero nunca lo quiso ver.

-Kaiba yo... no podía quitar de su mente las imágenes del video.

Estaba pensándolo, tarde o temprano tendría que dejarse de excusas y hacer el amor con su pareja,

No podría evitarlo siempre.

Seto no tenía la culpa del cambio de Dimensiones,

El Atem esposo del empresario era muy atrevido y seductor, era muy cariñoso con su pareja.

Lo haría aunque por dentro sentía muchos nervios, él era el gobernador de Egipto varonil, audaz y sobre todo

No era un cobarde.

Atem tenía diecisiete años, nunca se ha tocado era totalmente extremadamente orgulloso para hacerlo virgen, su primera vez sería con ese sensual hombre,

Se acerca a él y comienza a besarlo con pasión, aprendió muy rápido, no había quitado su mano del miembro de Seto el cual palpitaba,

Quién corresponde de igual manera, le encantaba que Atem se portara dominante por instantes.

Seto no aguanta más y alza a su pareja llevándolo a su cama.

Kaiba le destroza el vestido no tenía la paciencia necesitaba hacer suyo a ese bello Ángel, de inmediato empieza a lamer y morder los pezones de Atem, quién se deshace en gemidos los cuales trata de acallar mordiendo sus propios labios.

Atem puedes gritar cuanto quieras esta habitación es para eso, no abstenernos de nada, un espacio totalmente intimo, amo cada una de tus fantasías, esta ha sido tu mejor idea.

Nuestro propio cuarto de "juegos" mi fantasía favorita "El faraón" mencionó Kaiba mientras tocaba el miembro de su esposo concentrándose en la punta, ponía las yemas de sus dedos haciendo movimientos en círculos muy despaciosos.

Sabías que amo las cosas egipcias y cumpliste mi fantasía al vestirte como uno...

Atem solo gemía, comprendió el porqué de los disfraces y la gran pantalla cinematográfica, al parecer eran caprichos del otro Atem y su esposo se encargaba de cumplir sus deseos.

Esas caricias le encantaban, también sentía vergüenza mucha vergüenza,

El miembro de Atem estaba poniéndose erecto,

Seto se desnuda, primero se quita su camisa y luego el pantalón y su bóxer, coloca a Atem en cuatro, este aun se recuperaba, no lo preparó, no tenía idea de que era otro y no su pareja.

Atem no tenía idea su mentalidad era tan virgen como su cuerpo,

-Kaiba…

Quería decirle que lo hiciera con cuidado y que era su primera vez pero no se lo creería, aferraba sus manos agarrándose fuerte de aquellas sábanas.

-¿Dime amor qué sucede? dijo Kaiba mientras lamía la rosada entrada de Atem.

-¡Ahh!...

¡No hagas eso Kaiba!,

¡Ahh!

¡Es indecente no lo hagas!

Se movía intentando liberarse, estaba avergonzado nunca habían tocado su cuerpo de esa manera, le producía placer, jamás imaginó a su rival, el orgulloso Seto Kaiba

Haciendo ese tipo de cosas con nadie mucho menos con él ese frío tempano de hielo, siendo tan cariñoso.

Seto ríe, no puede evitarlo,

– ¿Qué te pasa exuberante flor? , ¿Por qué tanta timidez es fingida cierto?

-¿Para provocarme aun más?

Sostiene a Atem con ambas manos por la Cadera, introduce solo la punta de su miembro en su entrada luego lo saca repitiendo esto varias veces; El Faraón estaba muy excitado, esas caricias, experimentaba sensaciones muy placenteras, su miembro ya comenzaba a dolerle de su miembro salía el pre-semen.

Kaiba lo penetra con fuerza le costaba contenerse, cuando estaba con él de esa manera.

Atem grita, el pene de Seto era muy grande y grueso.

Ellos tenían toda clase de fetiches, Atem tenía la costumbre de provocar a seto con cualquier palabra o acción representada con su cuerpo, como resultado Seto terminaba haciéndole sexo rudo, con varias rondas,

Su vida sexual era plena no caían en la rutina, cada día era una oportunidad para sorprender a su pareja sin perder el romance como su primera vez juntos.

El faraón estaba sorprendido, Seto comenzó a moverse no sentía dolor todo lo contrario mucho placer, los movimientos de su ahora esposo eran variados lentos y rápidos.

Conocía sus puntos débiles, embiste con rapidez y fuerza ,rosando la próstata de Atem quien derrama su semilla acompañado de un gemido .

Seto se asombra -estás muy sensible al tacto hoy amor.

-¡Fue de-li-cio-so! Responde Atem, vio las estrellas muy de cerca.

– continua kaiba hazme tuyo…

No le importaba su orgullo ahora quería ser tomado totalmente por ese hombre por ahora suyo.

Seto sonríe, -como ordene mi faraón, lo cambia de posición sentándolo en sus piernas y penetrándolo lentamente.

-Esta posición es tu favorita… luego besa a su rey egipcio, Atem le correspondió y lo abraza, sus lenguas danzaban juntas peleaban el control, se detienen por falta de oxígeno,

Atem estás tan estrecho como nuestra primera vez.

Llamándome por mi apellido como en nuestra primera vez eh.

Atem se auto penetra, mientras seto lo masturba, pero no lo haría terminar.

-Juraría que eres virgen amor, muy apretado dijo él mientras recibía los deliciosos sentones de su pareja,

Ser pasivo es... maravilloso comprendía a su otro yo

Estuvo a punto de derramarse de nuevo pero Seto se percató, cambiándolo de nuevo de posición en cuatro, sosteniendo su miembro a Atem para evitar que lo haga sin él, introduce su lengua el ano de nuevo.

Atem esta vez permitió la caricia gustoso su miembro le dolía pero era placentero al mismo tiempo.

Continuaron cambiando de posiciones probándolas todas, no tendría otro orgasmo como ese en toda su vida.

Durmieron abrazados sin preocupaciones de por medio había olvidado su reino si pudiera quedarse con esa vida la elegiría sin pensarlo.

Al despertar Seto lo miraba, ¿como está mi hermosa flor del Nilo?

Atem se ruborizaba… muy bien estuviste increíble ayer

Seto.

-Hasta que dices de nuevo mi nombre, hiciste una de mis fantasías realidad me encantó amor. Toca su barbilla vamos a desayunar.

Seto lo alza y se lo lleva a la cocina en brazos.

-Seto bájame puedo caminar solo se ruborizaba

-cual es el problema eres mi amor él rey de este lugar y yo pues hago lo que deseo.

-Nuestros hijos nos verán comentó sonrojado.

Míralos ya están bañados y listos para desayunar, ellos están acostumbrados a vernos cariñosos.

Los niños al verlos salen corriendo hacía ellos

¡Mami!

¡Papi!

Akira el hermano de Nefer era más grande que ella era el mayr de los dos , era el vivo reflejo de Kaiba con ojos morados, sostenía la bata de su padre.

-Akira ve a sentarte estamos a punto de desayunar dijo Seto mirándolo con desaprobación .

-Yo estaba preocupado por mami…

-Seto no seas tan duro con él..

-Akira estoy mejor le sonrió, Kaiba lo baja para que vaya a sentarse.

Nefer también se arrima abrazando a Atem, saben que los amo niños.

Kaiba mira embelezado la escena se sentía muy orgulloso.

Atem sonreía mostrando sus hermosa dentadura disfrutaba viendo esos angelitos que poco a poco se ganaban un espacio en su corazón.

Pasaron el domingo compartiendo en familia.

Cuando los niños se hiban a dormir llegaba el momento de darse el amor que tanto se tenían,

Atem comprendió muchas cosas él amor es amar a la persona no importa su sexo si no el interior de ella su corazón.

Atem déjame ponerte este traje hoy …

Diablos todo se te ve espectacular,

Debo anunciarte que nos desvelaremos porque…

-Seto pervertido se sonrojó

Claro que me lo pondré se acercó rodeando su cuellos con sus brazos te amo y eso nunca va a cambiar, la puerta se cerró para dar paso a otra noche más de pasión.

Fin


End file.
